


New Braids [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Cultural Differences, Gen, Gigolas Week, Hair Braiding, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli scandalizes Legolas by offering to braid his hair after the battle of Helm's Deep. Aragorn is far too amused.</p><p>Story written by khazadqueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Braids [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Braids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216744) by [khazadqueen (ama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama/pseuds/khazadqueen). 



 

Music:

"Nocturne in E-flat major" by Sara Sant'Ambrogio, from Dreaming

 

Length:

11 minutes, 0 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 10 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/New%20Braids%20by%20Khazadqueen.mp3)

Zip File Download, via the Audiofic Archive (mp3):

[Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/492015082007.zip)

 


End file.
